The Story of the Awesome Us
by Nerdy-Loves-You
Summary: Who would have thought that these three boys, so different, would end up being so alike and perfect friends? Follow the Bad Touch Trio from when they first met to God knows when. Rated T for potty mouths.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Why yes, I do realize I have two other incomplete stories to finish. And yes, I plan on updating more, eventually, but I really want to do this! But here you go no further explanation! Let's go!**

_How was it possible for three boy's, so unlike the other, to become such good friends? These boys didn't even balance each other out. They were so unlike each other, but they seemed to fit perfectly together. The egotistic jerk, the playboy, and the stupid one. Together, they eventually formed something called the Bad Friend's Trio, where they left their differences as countries aside and talked like normal human beings._

_ You see, dear readers, these three boys were not just ordinary humans. In fact, they were personified countries. More specifically, the countries of Prussia, France, and Spain. Now, being such a late generation, you might be asking if Prussia was even a country. Not anymore, no, but he was many years ago. _

_Anyways, on to the story which will explain how these three became friends. _

It was a nice day over in Europe. The sun was shining, and it seemed that the countries were playing nice for once. A blond boy who was dressed in royal looking clothes sat on the edge of a pond, sitting besides his tan friend. Their names were Francis and Antonio, better known as France and Spain. They sat together in silence, into Spain, the tan one, broke it.

"Francis, stop trying to grope my butt. It's really freaking me out!" As it turned out, France was trying to fondle this poor boy's butt, the first butt's of many.

"But if you would just let me have a good squeeze, _mon ami_, that's all I ask for!" the blond replied, which started a little argument. This argument was interrupted by the rustle of a nearby bush. Suddenly, Spain was clinging on to France, peering over his head in order to get a look at the bush.

"It must be a spy!" Spain exclaimed, attempting to climb on top of France's head. France rolled his eyes.

"It isn't a spy, Antonio. It's probably just some animal." He assured him, gently pushing Spain off of him and getting up to investigate. He crept forward, picking up a stray stick as he approached it. As he got closer, France could hear someone swearing underneath their breath. Sucking in his breath, he poked the bush sharply, which in turn screamed.

"Ah, fuck!" shouted an unfamiliar, gruff voice. "Why the hell would you poke me with that? A simple who's there would suffice!"

Spain covered his ears. "You got a potty mouth! Papa would wash your mouth out with soap! Gosh, papa would have a field day! Maybe you should come home with me…" And Spain was off rambling to himself.

Slowly, a white head emerged from the green leaves of the bush. His eyes were red and his face was filled with tiny little scratches. As this new boy climbed from the bush, a small, yellow bird made a home right on his hair. "I wasn't spying, I swear." He promised. "I just… Got a bit bored is all. My name's Gilbert, but you can call me Mr. Awesome."

Francis cautiously raised an eyebrow. "Mr. Awesome? I think Gilbert would work just fine. But I'm Francis, and that's Antonio."

"Those are pretty cool names! Mind if I tell you both a secret?" the excited boy asked. Not even waiting for a response, he continued. "I'm actually a country. The Kingdom of Prussia is what they call me. Awesome name, right? Picked it out myself." Stated the albino proudly.

Francis chuckled. "We're countries, too! I'm France, and that's Spain over there."

At the second mention, of his name, Spain stopped talking and looked up. "Yeah! We're countries too! And we're also best friends. The Bad Friends Duo is what we call ourselves!" he exclaimed animatedly.

Gilbert couldn't help but smile slight. "That's an awesome name! You know what would make it more awesome? Calling it the Bad Friends Trio and letting me join! I could be the leader and stuff."

France was about to interject, but Spain shouted over them. "Really? That would be awesome! He can join, can't he, Francis?" Spain was giving his friend his famous puppy dog pout. There was no arguing with the pout.

"Fine," France said, giving in quickly. "But no one's the leader. We're all equal, got that?"

Gilbert nodded and climbed on top of the rock. "Come on, boys! Let's explore some!"

And from that day on, the three were friends. Just like that.

**A/N: Why no, that isn't the end of the story. Why yes, this is really awkward and short. Anyways, this is the sort of prologue. This will basically be a bunch of one-shot ish type things that will flow together, and end with… Not telling! It'll be really cool though, I already have the ending written. So, please review, but not for normal reasons. Tell me some stories about the BTT that you'd like to see come alive in this story.**


	2. The Birds and the Bees

**A/N: I understand that this chapter is short. It's hard to write about youngsters. So I sort of fast forwarded their young life. This is also sort of a Christmas special. PS: The next chapter will feature some France X Joan D'arc**

The three of them were the best of friends. From breakfast to dinner, they played together, even in the harsh winter. But soon, the boys began to grow older, bigger, and stronger. They went through this magical thing called puberty.

France was the first one to grow. It seemed almost sudden, because Prussia had a hard time believing it. "Mein Gott, Francis! When did you grow so big and hairy?" His voice was filled with disbelief as he studied the new version of his friend.

France chuckled in an already deeper voice. "It's called puberty, Gilbert. My country has grown bigger and stronger. So much that it has started to affect me. Don't worry, my smaller friend, one day you'll grow big like _moi._"

Although Spain was pleased with this answer, Prussia would not stand for it. After marching himself home, he went straight to the kitchen table, without a word to Vati or to his brother, and began to write furiously.

_Dear Santa,_

_All I want for Christmas is puberty. Yes, puberty. You see, oh great fat man, France got puberty already, which makes him almost as awesome as me, but not as awesome as me. (Never as awesome as me.) If you could work your magic and get me that, then you would be the best fat man ever, next to Vati of course._

_ Gilbert._

_PS: If you don't get it for me, then I'll send my army of new and improved Gilbirds after you. No pressure._

Later that evening, Vati found his albino son asleep at the table. Sighing, the great man picked him up and gently brought him into his room. After changing him into some blue footie pajamas, Vati noticed that Gilbert was clutching something tightly. He took it out of his hand before tucking him in.

Leaving the room, Vati opened the letter and sighed again after reading it. Trust Gilbert to threaten Santa Clause and call his father a fat old man in one sitting. But he couldn't help but smile slightly as he read about his only wish. Gilbert just wanted to grow up.

Unknowingly to the boy, the Kingdom of Prussia was growing rapidly and perhaps by Christmas, he would get his wish. And hopefully, he would realize that Santa wasn't real.

Only half of what Vati predicted came true. Gilbert did grow bigger and go through puberty, but he was utterly convinced a jolly old fat man was involved. "Finally, Santa got my letter!"

It also turned out that Spain grew up, too. Now they weren't just young boys anymore, but now they were young men.

They spent the next century or so at this age, and they grew even closer. During this time, they also earned their nickname of The Bad Friend's Trio, (or the bad touch trio, as France insisted.) They caused chaos across the world and were finally going to grow up.

Right after their pirate phase.

**A/N: So I hoped you liked it! I realize that it's short, but I'm sorry, the next chapter will be longer! And more dramatic than humorous. Any other requests?**


End file.
